


Gone, Aren't You

by SpiritKitten



Series: Tubbo's dead... I guess [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dream is god!?, Dream is just trying to help, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, It was only suppost to be a game/acting, No tubbo/tommy ship please, Not even I really know, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Puting 16 year olds in a 'fake' war is bad, Techno goes insane, Tommy and Tubbo have PTSD but they don't really talk about it, Tommy is mad at everyone, Tommy is panicing, Tubbo is dying, Wilbur is kinda insane, kinda. He's more panicked that they'll take Tubbo away from him, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritKitten/pseuds/SpiritKitten
Summary: Tubbo's dying in his arms and he can't do anything to stop it. The world is falling apart around him, and he can't find it in himself to let go of the only thing he has left, his bestfriend.I.E.- A recreation of canon events and adding on my own headcanons.(In no way is this meant to have any Tubbo/Tommy in it. If you ship this then please do not mention it to me at all. Any other ship that the real life people are okay with is fair gain. Please respect the people represented by these characters, if they don't like the ship then don't ship it. (Tubbo and Tommy don't like their ship.) Keep in mind these characters in my book are just that, Characters. Anything that happens in this book is fiction and you shouldn't take it out on the actual people. Seriously.)
Relationships: But it can be platonic, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, and/or, dreamnotfound - Relationship, if you squint
Series: Tubbo's dead... I guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079192
Comments: 49
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In no way is this meant to have any Tubbo/Tommy in it. If you ship this then please do not mention it to me at all. Any other ship that the real life people are okay with is fair gain. Please respect the people represented by these characters, if they don't like the ship then don't ship it. (Tubbo and Tommy don't like their ship.) Keep in mind these characters in my book are just that, Characters. Anything that happens in this book is fiction and you shouldn't take it out on the actual people. Seriously, don't go canceling people for no reason.
> 
> T.W.- For Blood, death, gore, crying and begging. 
> 
> Make sure you are okay and are in a good state before reading, please don't make yourself go into a panic attack or depressive episode. I usually bring comfort snacks for these kinds of books. (If you have any questions before you want to read just put them in the comments and I'll answer them before you read if you feel safer that way. Please keep yourself safe.)
> 
> Sorry if this seems like overkill, I just want to make sure I don't accidentally trigger someone. It's probably not even that sad or bloody... Either way I really like writing this and I may add more if I get to it. I hope you guys like it too!

It was only supposed to be pretend…

A play that they all could act in, could be a participation and make the world know who they were.

… Just a game… 

A stupid little game. At least… that’s how it had started, what they had all believed. They had all believed that stupid fucking lie all the way up until Techno had pulled that trigger, sending a cascade of fireworks into Tubbos chest… and then directly into the audience…

Tommy still remembers it all. He can’t get it out of his fucking _head._ Every thought and memory burning straight in his brain like a cattle prod branding a fucking cow. Every blood stain and loud boom bringing him back to the moment.

He remembers it all… _All of it!_

He even remembers the before. Where it was just him, Tubbo, and Dream laughing as they swapped bruises and cuts for their prized disks. Each laugh echoed through his head, every touch and random hug or tackle burning his skin as tears trickled out of his eyes. He remembers Wilbur proudly cardleing them to his chest as him and Dream argued playfully about L’Manberg.

What he doesn’t remember though- What he can’t fucking figure out was when it all went wrong.

It could have been when Erit decided to betray them all by knocking them all unconscious, or when Wilbur decided to ban him from joining their group after the roleplay dulled down for a while. Or maybe it was when Dream up and started vanishing more, taking his happy thoughts and laughs with him, and Tubbo and Tommy started calling him sick in the head. Or when Schlatt joined and decided to take over. Or even when Wilbur decided to blow it all up… 

….or maybe, just maybe, when Tommy himself decided to avoid Tubbo until he had to track him down….

Tommy had ignored it all, had believed his sick mind when it told him that it was all still a game. Had believed himself when his own brain told him that they could stop at any moment, that they were just getting further into character. Ignored the painful dreams and the panic attacks he held within his chest every day as he helped Wilbur get more into ‘character’.

He had convinced himself that it was all a god awful game… one that took his fucking best friend..

He was still fucking convinced as Tubbo was slammed to the presidential chair, as he was chained down stuttering in fear. Watched as he whispered sweet hopeful words to Wilbur, as posiciones lies dripped from his brothers.

He hadn’t been so convinced when Tubbo smiled apprehensively at Techno’s nervous one. As Techno pulled out his weapon after stalling for so _so_ fucking long, after begging Wilbur to just do something! Had been so fearful as he stood on top of the white house, tears building up in his panicked eyes, hands gripping the edge of the building so hard his hands were sore.

He didn't know what he thought as the bright colors splashed the stage, as the cry of his best friend's name left his weak lips. As Techno screamed vengeance and murder, laughter on his tongue as he went after Quackity and Schlatt. Or as screams filled the stage and gasps left the audience's mouths as they watched in horror.

He couldn’t think, he could hear. All he knew, all he wanted, was to be there. To be with him, to be with his best fucking friends. The only person he actually had left in this god awful world, in the putrid place that filled him with so many bad memories.

He just wanted to be there!

He hit the building with a thump, his head banging against it. Blearily his mind trying to clasp around the sound of Wilbur sharp voice and Tubbo ragged breaths between the whirl of the pearl tearing his thoughts apart. His head hurt but all he could focus on was the body slumped under Technos’ furious gaze. _Under the raising axe-_

In the next moment he’s slashing at Techno, fearfully staring into his dead black eyes as Quackity tackles him off the stage. Blood fell off his iron sword in thick droplets but all he could do was shake. All he could do was painfully stare at Schlatts’s body crumpled up unconsciously on the edge of the stage.

He unfreezes when he hears the low groan, sparking with pain and grief. Heis head spun to Tubbos body, hands shakingly dropping his sword to the floor with a wet clatter. Watching the turbulent rise and fall of his friend's chest, the dark hole ripping a crater in his chest as his skin shakes with the effort of just _being_ there.

“Oh- Oh God-” Tommy weakly gets out, dropping to his knees in front of the chair, knees splashing into the puddling blood and soot there.

He quickly unclasps the fake cuffs tearing holes into Tubbos limp wrists. The smell of blood and gunfire clogging up his nose and making his eyes swelter with the effort of being anywhere near the other.

“Tu-” He tugs the other into his arms, heart crippling at the half lidded look he gave him as his body slumped limply into the hug. No resistance at all.“Tubb- Tubbo-” 

Shaking him Tommy eyed the dark bruises under his eyes, the same maring his own face. The only difference being the fact Tubbo had noticed the last time they met, this was the first time he'd actually seen them.

Either way Tubbo didn’t respond, the ash clinging painfully to his face with each shake and shudder wracking his body as the blood poured from his chest in streams. Each jerk and shudder sending another wave onto Tommy’s arms and chest, staining it a dark bitter red.

“Tubbo-” Tommy whispers, face crippling as he watches his friend take a shuddering breath, tears over flowing from his eyes. 

He can hear the scream, the fearful cries and yell at the back of his mind, but he can’t care…. He can’t even give a single piece of shit about it because- because his best friend was lying in front of him, bleeding out from a gaping wound straight through his chest.

He weakly curls around him, wanting to lie him down for a second, just a second so that Tommy could figure out what to do, but remembers something about gravity and blood flow. Wilbur had once told him, after Tommy had fallen out of a tree and broken his wrist in two places, that you should always keep the wound above the waist…

...If that mattered because the wound was directly over the heart was last to him- 

All he knew was that it was a bad idea, even if Tubbos’ weak whimpers burned through his head and set his head a flame. Even if every touch and gasping breath left imprints of Tommy soul.

“Ple-Please.” Tommy whimpers, eyes glued to his friends face, his friends dying face. “Pleas- oh god, oh god, please-”

Tommy shakes his head, biting his lip to keep the sob from escaping his mouth as tear over flowed from his soaked eyes, breath coming out quick. He dragged Tubbo up further into his lap, pressing the front of the wound tightly against his own chest, covering the other side with the balls of his hands.

He couldn’t help but shudder, switching to breath out of his mouth because his nose was starting to get too clogged. He shudders when Tubbo weakly reaches up, hand struggling to stay aloft, as he patted his back softly. His head tilted back, craning to look back into Tommy's heartbroken eyes.

His eyes widen slightly, warm and soft- _so fucking warm_ \- shiny with unshed tears and sparkling lights. A smile plastered to his face as he happily leaned into Tommy’s hands. He barely grimaced when he twisted weirdly, somehow making Tommy think that he couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel it.

He couldn’t decide if that was _worse!_

“t-” Tubbo coughs raggedly, the words spilling from his mouth with a splattering of blood. Each drop scattered across Tommys face, sending it slick and sweaty. “tom- Tommy.”

Tommy winces, blinking tears out of his eyes, horrified and sick at the sight of the blood trickling out of his friends still grinning lips. Tubbo ignored it, instead softly tilting his head further into Tommy’s chest. Resting tightly against the curve of his neck. 

Tommy tried to crane his neck to continue looking at his face but gave up when Tubbo let out a whimper of pain, instead curling his hands around him tighter. Tears dripping from his chin, seeping into Tubbo’s already soaked back.

“Tubbo-” Tommy ignores the breaking in his voice, half hoping Tubbo would catch it and make fun of him like old times. “Tubbo, I’m so sorry- I-I, I, I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t know why he says it, why it’s the first thing to come out of his mouth. But, as he cradles the form of his dying friend watching every breath become more and more of a struggle, it felt fitting.

And he hates it, he hates it so goddamn much. He hates it because he sounds so fucking weak. He sounds so pathetic and hurt, like _he_ was the one dying. Like he was the one being cradled pathetically into someone who had once battled against him, who once decided to throw him out of the group, out of his _home._

He hates it because he can’t do anything about it! He couldn’t help, he could save his best fried! The only person left-

Tommy freezes when Tubbo shushes him, not releasing that his sobs had grown louder. Body shaking with every heave of inhaled air and quivers with every exhale. He feels Tubbo pat him softly, body becoming more still and lifeless. It looked like he was sleeping, like he was trying to get Tommy to fall asleep so that he could go to bed himself...

“No, no, no!” He panics, fear filling his chest as he feels Tubbo relax further into him. He forces him back, wincing at the blood smeared across his hands but ignored it in favor of grabbing his friend's shoulders and shaking him back awake.

He comes to with a weak groan, painful whimpers falling from his lips as his hands weakly spasmed against Tommy’s own. His eyes opened blindly and cold, then with another second they opened back up clearier and sound.

“You- You have to stay- stay awake! You can’t fall asleep, you- you know this!” Sniffling Tommy narrows his eyes, desperately trying to stop the flow coming out of his eyes.

He drags Tubbo even closer to him, clutching him tightly as he feels every rib, every torn muscle and scar along his back. He can feel Tubbo blinky tiredly against his neck, eyelashes flicking softly at the skins there. Feel him smile softly, watery tears smearing against him.

Tommy tried to focus on that, tried to press his mind into that tiny space where Tubbo was. Desperately tried to ignore the ever growing pool of blood they were settled in, the gushing stream pouring out between his fingers and the near empty chest clutched in his lap. His life blood stuck to his clothes, drying into a terrible tacky mess in certain areas and soaking into his skin in others.

Watching the sky absently, watching the sun settle further below the blanket of the horizon as it gleamed against every drop of blood and sweat on himself. The soft fluffy clouds, covered up by smoke and ash, drifted aimlessly against the sky. It’s sides are all dressed up in hues of pinks and oranges...

“Tommy..” Tubbo's voice whispered out, suddenly steady. It’s gravely tones bitterly reminding him of what was going on. “Tommy it’s going to be oh- okay…”

Tommy whimpers, face pouting down at him, “Yeah, yeah it’s going to be okay bud- Buddy!” Tommy smiles painfully down at him, “You're going to be oka- okay, I promise.”

Swallowing Tommy feels a single tear roll down his cheek. A knot welling up in his chest, making it hard to speak and breathe. He can feel Tubbo shift slightly under him, humming slightly.

He was so strong. _So_ fucking strong.

Tommy can’t help but take in a sharp breath. Tubbo, _his_ Tubbo, was dying and all he could do was fucking wallow in his own pity. _Tommy_ was the one who was supposed to be strong, not Tubbo! No- He was supposed to be the one comforting him, promising him that it would all get better… because it would, it would all get better…

...He knew it would, it had to be true...

“I- I know- We’re going to go and make that house you wa-wanted, in the woods with bees like- like you want. With- With the be- bees, and the farms! Remember!” He shudders, the words feeling false even before they fall out of his mouth but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t let Tubbo respond. “We’re going to be okay and put all of this behind us, and l-live happy and fun and- and- together-” 

Tommy stops, the next words dying on his tongue as his voice gives out. He tries again, croaking and giving up instead to press his head into the top of Tubbo’s. Feeling the soft curls wrapping around his cheeks, caressing him softly and giving him the comfort he needed. He sobs, dry tears rubbing softly into Tubbo’s scalp.

Tubbo sighs, head shifting under him but not making him get up. He smiles against his neck again, this time it feels sadder. More somber and accepting than the soft warmth like before. Then, with a soft push he was leaning back, eyes half lidded again. He pulled his hands up to smear streaks of blood on his face, wiping stray tears off his face.

Tommy can’t help but smile, sad but still a smile, eyes still watering as he sniffles, “It’s going to be okay…”

Tubbo's smile grows softer, like he was worried that if it had been any sharper than it would kill Tommy too, and shakes his head. “It’s okay, Tommy... It’s okay.”

Tommy takes a sharp breath, eyes focusing on the pure acceptance in Tubbos' face. There was no regret of fear, just soft rippling acceptance. It tears through his lungs like fire, and yet he couldn’t do anything about it. Just softly stared down at him as Tubbo’s crippled form swayed softly into the hands cradling his face

“I don’t think I can go on much longer, buddy!” Tubbo’s voice broke slightly near the end, but managed to keep it steady long enough for Tommy to understand. He could tell that he wasn’t going to be able to do it for much longer, the ends already tearing themselves apart. He pats Tommy’s hands, “I- I don’t- I-”

The cough was ragged and wet, blood splattering across Tommy’s face again, but this time he didn’t wince or jerk away. He just closed his eyes for a second before quickly looking back into his bestfriends eyes. The sparking life that was once there suddenly gones, replaced by a growing void.

“Tubbo.” Tommy whispers out, the end drawn out like a soft cry. His hands were shaking, making Tubbo’s face tilt.

All the while he just kept on smiling, the soft grin doing nothing to stop the horror filling Tommy;s still burning chest. Tears were trailing down his cheeks, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above them. Tommy would look to see what he was staring at if he thought there was anything there but he recognized what it was. The emptiness inside them, the emotion starting to drain off his face.

“I- I can’t see too well.” It comes out weak and shaky, nothing like the steadiness before and Tommy knew it was time. Knew that he had to take the pace as the stronger one now and bear what was to come.

He hums softly, tilting Tubbo closer to his chest, cradling him into his neck just like before so that he could at least get one last hug before he left forever. Before Tommy couldn’t anymore, almost wishing he had done so more before had because he didn’t _want_ it to be the last.

“I- I’m scared, Tommy…” _So, so weak._

“I- I know, I know…” Tommy tries, voice smooth and croaky at the same time. Tubbo was frowning against his neck, “It’s going to be- be okay, it’s going to be okay.”

He can’t help but card his hands through his friend's hair, feeling the soft bloodied strands and untangling them as he looked out into the sky beyond them. He smoothed over the bump from where Tubbo’s head had knocked back against the presidential chair, avoiding it the best he could. 

He didn’t want to make him hurt anymore than he had too.

“T-Tom-” Tubbos tries, voice breaking out in soft croaks and violent coughs. The fingers curled into the bottom of his shirt becoming weaker and weaker. Slowly losing Tubbos strength as his body twitched and slumped into him pliantly.

“Y-Yes Big-T.” Tommy shuddered, arms curing around him tighter to support him as his body starts to give out. He can’t help but whimper, biting his lip to keep the sob out of his voice.

“Ca-” His voice stops, just completely stops before he starts back up again, voice lower this time. “Can you- you,” He shakes with the effort, shoulders tensing against Tommys as he painfully gets the words out of his throat. “Mellohi?”

“Yeah- Yeah, buddy.” He takes a deep shuddering breath, the air suffocating him just as much as the creeping dread filling up his heart. “I- I can…”

He would, he would do anything for him, because Tubbo was asking . How could he refuse when it was probably the last thing that Tubbo would ever ask of him…

Biting the inside of his lip Tommy starts the tune out slower than before. It comes out jagged and broken with jolted sobs. He tries his best to steady it out, only making it more rocky and patchy. Then, as he gives up, his voice suddenly relaxes enough to get it out better. Not soft and warm like they used to hum it during the warm peaceful days, but it was better than before.

He pulls Tubbo into him as he leans back to rest against the chair, the chain clanking together softly by the disturbance. He can feel Tubbo go quiet under him, ragged breaths getting steadier as he starts to slowly rock back and forth. Tommy only smiles helping out by rocking with him too. He doesn’t even wince as he feels Tubbo’s grip go completely lax, falling the short distance to the floor in a soft uncurling motion.

“I- I love you.” Tubbo whispers out almost to silent to be heard. It made Tommy stop humming, voice hitching in his throat as he squeezed the other tightly.

“I- I love you too!” Gasping, desperately trying to keep the tears down as his throat cried over the frog in his throat. His grip tightening furiously over the other, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to let the other leave him against. Not wanting to let the other go on without him.

“I- I love you so _Fu- Fucking_ much.” He feels Tubbo shudder out one last breath, body twitching slightly before he just- he just slumped over further into the grip like he had just passed out and was waiting for Tommy to take them home.

Like- Like he was just sleeping! Like he would wake up any second and ask Tommy to let him go to bed for some real sleep or something- Like he was just- just _sleeping._..

Tommy whimpers, the sharp sound filling up his already choking lungs as he desperately tried to breathe through the grief. He could feel his heart pulsing in his chest, filling his still whole veins with red hot blood. Feeling the Tubbo’s own cooling against his sides as he let the sobs fall from his opened mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

He can hear screaming from below. Each gasp and cry blocking out Tommy's own. He could see flashes of green and red, combining and falling apart with crakcs and large booms of colors. Could hear Dreams gasp of pains and screams of fear, could still feel the dark pounding fear of looking into Techno’s dead eyes.

Softly petting Tubbo’s hair Tommy swallowed dryly against the tears pouring from his eyes. He lets his other hand drop from Tubbo’s wounded back, tightening it around the others waist instead. He gazes out lifelessly into the setting sun, gently rocking the two of them side to side. Tears slowly drying up, still wet to touch against his blood stained skin.

Taking Tubbo’s wrist into his hand he drops the arm behind him, imitating a hug like motion so that he could squeeze him tighter to his chest. Not wanting to let him go, never wanting to let him go. Tommy wanted to stay with him forever, never move from the spot and let death take him away. Just let his body give into the nothingness to be with Tubbo again...

The sky fills with golden rays and soft pinks as a sickening crack fills the air. Tightening his grip on his back he hears people excitedly cry, relief in their happy voices as Dream screams in victory. 

Tommy couldn’t help but feel sickened. There was no reason to be so happy, not now, not ever…

Closing his eyes he rests his head gently against Tubbo’s, ignoring the still metallic scent stuck in the strands in favor of breathing in his honey filled one. The side to side motion only rocking him into a sense of security as voices shout about him in glee. He can hear George yelling something about pigs flying and Bad telling jokes to Skeppy. 

Tommy couldn’t help but frown, face pulling up into a crinkled version of its old self as he tried to bury the tears into his head. He tilted his body to the side, resting his head against the stony chair as he pressed Tubbo into it. The others would be looking for him soon, he didn’t want them to see them like this. He didn’t want them to see Tubbo and lose all sense of life like he did.

… would they?...

Tomy swallowed, nuzzling into Tubbo’s hair, rubbing soft circles into his back, trying to keep his cooling skin warm. Tubbo hated being cold...

Wilbur and the rest never gave a shit about them before. Before the war they cared a lot, but during it… Wilbur was always making fun of him for getting hurt, always saying mean things and threatening to take him the presidential watch because he was too stupid to do it properly. He was always talking about giving it to Techno. Quackity and Schlatt didn’t seem to care about Tubbo either…

They would probably just throw him away… just leave him all alone again out in the wide world away from everyone else…

Tommy’s breath hitched at the thought. Tubbo hated being alone, he _hated_ not having anyone around. He wouldn’t let that happen though, he’ll make sure of that. He won’t let anyone take him away, and if they do then they’ll just have to take Tommy with! He won't let the others separate them again, he’ll _never_ let that happen. Never ever!

Sucking in a breath Tommy shakes his head, leaning over Tubbo more, desperately trying to hide his still form between the stone chair and his own body. Unfortunately it didn’t really work, his feet stuck out at weird angles and his arms were still tossed over Tommy’s shoulders. It was the best he could do though, the best he could do to keep his friends safe. It had to be enough…

With a shaky breath Tommy takes a shuddery breath, resuming the soft rocking as he hummed melloni again. Broken tones doing nothing to stop the fast approaching steps and the gleeful shouts. They were far away, still on the ground, but quickly approaching the stage.

“Tommy!” Niki’s sweet voice called to him excitedly, apparently not worried about how tattered they were. She probably couldn’t even see all the blood they were slumped in. Probably thinking that they were being dramatic, probably because they usually were... “Tommy! Don’t worry we’re coming!”

He ignores her, just tilting his head tiredly, cheeks sore from all the tears he’s shed. He can feel them pilling, all red and torn themselves. Shifting Tubbo again to hide his face into the crook of his neck. His voice stops stutteringly, he tries to keep it up but gives up when it only rips a ragged hole into his throat. He hopes Tubbo doesn’t mind…

He thinks briefly of running away, taking Tubbo far away from here like he wanted. Like Tommy had promised him all those weeks ago before the elections. He thought hard about it as he listened to the foots click against the wooden floors of the stage, but decided not to. It was already too late anyways, Dream or someone else would just catch them and tear them apart anyways. Not to mention his head was so foggy with grief that he couldn’t even begin to think about moving his sore legs.

“Tommy.” Niki whispered, voice still excited. He could hear something under it, a spark of concern or worry, but his mind couldn’t curl around it before she had leaned down next to him and placed a hand onto his shoulder. It was so steady, so strong and powerful… _so comforting._.. “Tommy, we’re here. Let me see him.”

He can’t help but shudder, swallowing the soft whimper trying to work its way up his throat, cutting it off before it could even dart out and reveal his fears. He desperately wanted to lean into her, take comfort in her warm arms and soft voice. He wanted to cry into her shoulder and ask her to make _everything_ alright again. But- But _Tubbo-_

Tommy shook his head, hugging Tubbo tighter and hiding his face away from her. He hears her hum in confusion, the worry now leaking fully into her soft tones. Her hands tightening comfort as she uses the other to rub soft circles into his back. He can hear the others walk around him, talking quietly about Schlatts’s unconscious form and making soft noises as they try not to disturb them.

“Tommy?” She whispers quietly, hand tugging slightly at his side, voice dry and concerned, “Tommy!?”

She suddenly lets out a gasp. Tommy feels her pulling back, his shirt sticking to her for a second before it gives up to fall restlessly against his own skin. He took a small glance at her, the still wet blood from his side stickily smeared across her skin. He hid his face again, ignoring Niki’s stuttering voice when Wilbur stepped in to sit between them.

Flinching back Tommy shook his head when WIlbur rested one of his hands against his shoulder, pulling slightly to try and see Tubbos hidden face. Tommy only tensed up, trapping his friends face between his neck and shoulder, making sure that WIlbur wouldn’t be able to see him.

“Tommy, wh-what the hell happened!?” Wilbur whispered sharply, making Tommy wince back even more. It was _that_ voice. The one he always used to lecture him and call him stupid. The next time, though, his voice is softer, sadder and confused, “Tommy… Tommy what happened?”

Shaking his head, not wanting them to know, he tightens his throat around a bitter cry. He didn’t _want_ them to know, didn’t want them to take him away like the rest of his awful life. He didn’t want to let go and he wasn’t-

“Tommy!” The sickening shout reached his ears as Wilbur aggressively pulled back on his shoulder. A dull pain flared up in his arm as he unceremoniously ended up in Wilbur’s shaking lap. His hands trying to pry Tubbo’s now cold body out of his arms panickingly.

Tommy fought back with a snarl, viciously swinging and kicking out with his feet as he tried to get away. Wilbur only kept him still, ignoring his fit and desperately trying to get him to let go. Niki was staring at them with a fearful look, hand still pulled away from her body like it was a piece of rotten meat. Wilbur only stopped pulling and prying at Tommy’s arms, giving up on taking Tubbo by force, when Tommy curled over Tubbo protectively with a better cuss and a hiss of pain.

“You have to let us see him, he’ll just keep bleeding if you don’t. Right Tubbo?” Wilbur tries to persuade him, arms trying to turn his resistant figure around in the awkward ‘hug’ so that he could look at him.

He can hear everyone go silent as they wait for Tubbo to respond. Each ear and eye turned to his direction, waiting impatiently for the familiar voice to speak up. Tommy couldn’t stand it, it was bad enough having two prying into their space, but now there were at least ten! _Ten_ unknown people all crowded around each other staring viciously at Tommy-

“Right Tubbo?” Quackiy's hurt voice spoke up.

He sounded terrible. Voice wheezy and un-pliable as he desperately took in breath after breath. Tommy winced, taking a chance to look up at where he was slumped at the edge of the stage. Bad was with him, having pulled Schlats unconscious body over to make sure they were out of the way. He looked _bad_. Eyes half lidded as he slung a tight arm across his chest tiredly. His head was bleeding and cracked, mouth permanently parted to let in the dry heaves of air whistling through his chest.

Tommy forgot that he was up on stage when it all happened, that he had fallen the great 40 feet to the floor with a crash… That he had probably seen what kind of wounds that Tubbo had gotten… that Tubbo was probably dead…

Tommy shook, head shaking viciously as he tried to swallow down another soft sob, head darting back down safely to hide in Tubbo’s hair. He can already feel the tears forming in his already sore eyes and he didn’t want the others to see. He didn’t want them to know how badly _hurt_ he was. Tommy could feel the tension sparking in the air like the fireworks blown through Tubbo’s chest. He could probably slice it with a knife if he felt safe enough to let Tubbo go…

Which he didn’t, he _never_ would, not if he could help it anyways.

“Tu- Tubbo?” It’s Wilbur again, voice cracking softly with the effort to speak, voice vibrating against Tommy’s side. 

It, for some goddamn reason, broke Tommy’s heart into two. Each panicked breath whisking out of his lung and whispering against Tommy’s hair turning his already knotted up stomach to ash.

He can feel Wilbur take his shoulders into hand again, softer this time. Squeezing as he tried to stifle a hurt sound in his throat. Raising his head Tommy looked into his watery eyes, arms still pressing Tubbo closely so that they wouldn’t get the chance to drag him away as Tommy got distracted.

Wilbur looked at him desperately, eyes sparking with both dread and hope at the same time. Only to watch it all crumble down like a house on fire when Will actually _looks_ at his face, actually sees the blood and tears staining body. Sees the redness of his peeling cheeks and crusted up snot under his nose.

He can hear the others gasp, horrified sobs breaking through the air as their own eyes focus on Tommy’s hurt face. Can hear Niki shout and shudder as Wilbur’s mouth falls open in betrayed shock. He can’t see the others but knows he’s messed up when a few step forward quickly.

He couldn’t help but let his eyes dart at them, eyes shifting to the others with effort and fear burning in his eyes as he desperately held onto Tubbo. Dream was almost a meter away, shaking as George and Sapnap held him back. He didn’t look angry, not really, more grief-stricken and panicked.

Bad was watching him, glowing white eyes dripping with tears as he cradled Quackiy's shooken form. Them, head cracked and sluggish bleeding. His arm was held at a weird angle, but the rise and fall of his chest telling Tommy all he needed to know before his head swung quickly to the other end of the stage.

There, half hidden between the pillars and banners, Erit and Fundy were staring at him. Erit was shaking slightly, a hand covering his mouth, sunglasses raised to settle on top of his head. Fundy was wide eyed, mouth half open as he froze in place.

His arms tightened over Tubbo as his eyes slowly fell to Wilburs desolate ones. He was frozen in place, hand slowly getting tighter and tighter against his shoulder. It got so bad that Tommy had to wince and bit his lip to keep from crying out. They were empty, he realized as he gazed into them. Nothing there, not even a spark of anger like Technos had, or the grief that had plainly stuck out of Dream… Just pure _nothingness_.

Feeling His heart stutter in his chest Tommy cringed away from the look, eyes darting away to try and ignore it. He could only whimper, the noise dying fearfully on his lips when he found that the image stuck to the back of his mind. It stayed there burned into his memories like the sight of Tubbo lying in his own blood.

“Y- You can’t have him.” He tries, voice weak and shaky. He tried shrugging out of Wilburs hold, wincing when the grip crushed him even more. Then, as Niki settled a soft hand on WIlburs back, he let go. His hands fell to the floor, eyes narrowing silently at the floor. 

Tommy shook his head, cradling Tubbo’s head against his neck as he frowned at everyone in the room defensively. “None- None of you.”

He shakes his head, eyes weakly glaring at those around him, watching several faces flinch back or drop at his own. He hitched Tubbo further up into his chest from where he was slumped so that he could scoot back and away from Wilbur, defensively curling up his legs to shield the both of them away from the others. He ignored the wet sounds of blood sloshing up around him, seeping sluggishly into their already soak clothes.

“Tommy.” Niki whispered, arm curled around Wilbur as she gave him a comforting hug. Her eyes were filled with hurt, fear and acceptance weaving itself into the flecks. They were still glued firmly to Tubbo, a mix of tears and sadness making the glassy and soft. “T- Tommy.”

She reaches out one of her hands over Wilburs now shaking shoulder, the hand still half smeared in blood. A rush of fear and adrenaline taking over as Tommy bared his teeth and slumped over his friends, a scream on his tongue.

_“You- You can’t have him!”_

The words leave his mouth poisonously, each word cracked with effort and fear. He gags as it makes his throat convulse, swallowing dryly as he tries to control the shaking in his shoulders. He can barely see Niki flinch back, hand drawing back like it was on fire. He can see Wilbur look up out of the corner of his eye, but can’t get a good look through all the tears suddenly rushing out of his eyes again.

He sits for a few seconds, rocking back and forth before a sudden movement catches his eyes. He looks up just in time to see Dream dashing for him, George and Sapnap leaning against a wall sadly behind him. In the next moment he hears Wilbur yell and Dream quickly scoops him up into his arms. 

“NO!” Tommy screams, arms desperately pulling Tubbo up with him, clawing at his blood soaked back as he kicked out desperately. Dream craned back, shaking side to side as Wilbur started pulling on Tommys hands.

“Tommy!” Wilbur cried, dogging a aimed kick ment for his chest, head furiously shaking, “Tommy let **go!** ”

He feels Dream tighten his arms, wrapping more closely to his chest and making him gasp for air at the crushing strength. He screams louder, trying to hit out and kick harder as Wilbur wraps his own arms around Tubbo, he can feel him using his own weight to try and drag him down.

“None of you mother fuckers can have him!” Tomy screams, tears dripping from his chin as he watches Tubbo get pulled further and further out of his grip. Wilbur was screaming now, voice barely being heard over the blood pulsing in his chest and the pain filled groans coming from Dream as he kicked his legs.

“None!” Tommy can feel his grip loose for a millisecond, barely just a single second, and yet it was enough. Suddenly Tubbo was pulled from his grip. _“NO!_ ” 

Wilbur drops to the ground, Tubbo’s body falling on top of him with a sickening thump. He leans his head back, eyeing Tommy quietly as Niki whimpers and pulls Tubbo off of him. Tommy screamed viciously, now using his hands to try and get out of Dreams tight grip. Growling as Dream winced and tried to pull his face back from the hits.

“Don’t _touch_ him!” Tommy cried angrily, throwing his head back forceful as he tried to squirm out of Dream’s grasp.

Tommy cranes his head to watch as they pull Tubbo away, from the stone chair and the bloody pool. Away from where Dream stood with Wilbur and his own struggling form. Watched as they took him away, away from his gasp and himself. Away from it all-

Watched as they took him away from Tommy _again-_

Realising it Tommy’s eyes widened fearfully, hands struggling more fervently. “No! No, No, NO!” Tommy cried furiously, head swinging back and forth, desperately fighting against Dream’s strong form.

It felt like there was a knife in his chest as Tubbo was laid onto his back, head rolled to the side as Bad quickly rushed over to help Niki. Lungs begging to be released of the pressure wrapped around them as let go of a scream. A sickness filling his mind as he watches Niki’s hands press down into Tubbo’s chest desperately and Bad leaned down to fill his lungs with precious air. 

The world swirled around him, edges blurring as his focus narrowed to the scene. Mind desperately begging to be at his side again. Everything slowed down, every movement and yell. He vaguely realized that Dream was relaxing his arms, letting Tommy drop silently to the ground in front of him, making sure he didn’t fall down completely as he hugged him silently from behind.

And then, without a moment more, his head finally snapped with the realization and he was back in the moment.

...If he ran now he’d just get caught again. They would just tackle him and force him to stay still again… but- 

Tommy looked down at the bare arms wrapped protectively around his own blood soaked chest. Dream’s sleeve had somehow pulled up during the fight, wrinkled up near his elbow. The freckled skin stared back at him, unaware of the ever looming thoughts in his head. His right was covered in a layered of burned skin, red and hot to the touch from the fight.

Tugging himself backwards into Dream’s chest, ignoring the surprised intake of air Dream gave him, Tommy shifted down. Dream grumbled something at him, concern lifting his voice up enough to barely be heard from beneath the static building up in his ears. Quickly pulling Dream’s arm up he unceremoniously dug his teeth into the tough flesh. 

He could feel the skin break beneath his teeth, blood quickly filing his gasping mouth with a metallic taste. Hearing Dream yelp in pain he couldn’t help but wince, he felt Dream jump back and try to get away, arm twitching in his grasp. He ignored him, biting down harder and harder, until Dream finally gave in and let go of him completely. He unwrapped his other arm from his side and pushed him forward to fall onto the ground.

Tommy barely registers the fact that he still had blood in his mouth, only having enough focus to make it to his feet and start running towards Niki and Tubbo. He vaguely hears George and Dream cuss in the background, more focused on the pounding in his ears as his blood picked up speed to keep him going.

He can feel himself stumble over something, not caring enough to look, instead keeping his eyes glued to his bestfriends corpse. Watching Niki cry and lean back as she sobbed into the air hands shaking on top of Tubbo’s unmoving chest. Bad kept going on without her, blinding white tears lifting to the sky with zero gravitation as he gasped for breath. 

They had strung Tubbo out against the ground, limbs strewn about himself as his head tilted towards Tommy’s. The _cold,_ hard ground! He couldn’t let that be, he couldn’t let them do that to him. They weren’t going to leave him out to rot in the cold, they were going to take him away and drop him lifelessly in the middle of the woods somewhere! _He wasn’t going to let them!_ Tommy promised himself that! He would make sure of it!

He was maybe a meter away from them, just a mere meter away, when Wilbur tackled him to the ground. The hard floor connected to his back with a loud thump, head bouncing off the wood floor boards. Wilbur leaned into him, legs trapping Tommy’s feet to the floor as he used his shoulder to press him into the ground. Tommy tried to fight him, tried to get his legs out of the strict hold and squirm his way out of his older brother's arms. _But!_ But-

Tommy stilled, eyes silently watching the setting sun pour shadows and rays across Tubbo’s lax body. His mouth was left ajar, blood smeared down his face from where Bad had pressed breath back into his dead body. What really caught his attention though was how peaceful he looked, how tranquil and calm he was just laying there. The bags under his eyes, even accented by blood and ash, were lighter. His hair softly fluttered with the wind as Niki rested her hand against his head, crying softly into her other.

One of his arms was stretched across the gap between them, inviting Tommy to join him in his peace.

“Wilbur…” Tommy asked softly, eyes shutting lightly as he used one of his arms to reach out and touch Tubbo’s softly. There wasn’t enough space to lock hands, but just enough to touch the very tips of the other’s fingers. A soft tear made its way down his cheek, trickling down his neck and into the floor. “Wilbur, I-”

Wilbur shook his head against his neck, shushing him as he bit down sobs into his chest. Tommy could feel his shaking, each jolted movement making him curl into Tommy even more. What used to be a restraining hold became more like a comforting hug than anything. A need for comfort radiating off of the older man as he wept into Tommy’s chest.

Wilbur relaxed more, leaning down into him more out of tiredness than anything else. Tommy took a deep breath, eyeing Niki and Bad as they wailed into their bloody hands and knees. He could hear others moving around them, their own sobs heartbreakingly filling the air. He can’t help but close his eyes for a second, opening them again just to gaze at Tubbos peaceful face.

Both of them spiraled out weakly like this against the floor, heads tilted towards each other, it felt fitting. Both of them started out in this world together, both loved and played together as they ventured out into the wonderous world, and now… _now_ they were going out together.

He smiles, for what felt like the first time. Happily chuckling as he lets his eyes close calmly. He can feel Wilbur shaking above him, tears falling onto his sensitive neck like drops of rain on a cold winter day. He hums softly, a tear making its way down his cheek again as he softly rubbed his fingers against Tubbo’s.

“Wilbur....” Tommy whispers out, voice raw and steady. It hurt to say anything, voice coming out rough and torn, but steady all the same. Tommy can feel his brain shutting off, can feel it giving in and darkening out his thoughts and vision. He whimpers silently as Wilbur sobs and cradles him to his chest, just like he did to Tubbo… like he did for his best friend.. 

“ _It’s going to be okay…_ ” Tommy whispers it one last time, succumbing to the everlasting darkness sweeping through his sleepy body with a weak noise. “ _I promise…_ ”

“He murdered him!” Wilbur shouted, venom dripping from his tongue as he glared dangerously up at Dream. His hands were wrapped around Schlats throat, shoved him up against a wall. “That _bastard_ murdered Tubbo!”

Dream growled back, something unhearable dripping off his own words as Tommy blankly stared at them. 

He had woken up a few hours ago in Niki’s arms, still covered in blood. The fight had started when Bad had finally dragged in Schlatt and Quackity after patching them up…

Tommy swallowed, ignoring the hush sounds of arguing to stare down at his own hands. He flecked them, watching each and every finger move back and forth. The world blurs out around him, focus pinpointing ever speck on his hands. Even Niki, who was leaned up against him, had faded to a dull vibration against his lifeless skin.

He can’t help but turn his hands over, staring at the blood whitewashed into every crack and scar on his skin. Eeing the blood caked under his fingernails, somehow stained the keratin red. No matter how much he washed his hands, how much he rubbed and scratched at them they never seemed to go away.

“It doesn’t matter who did It!” Dream growled loudly, drawing Tommy's focus. Several other heads popped up around the room to look too. Dream’s hands were gripping Wilburs hand tightly, knuckling white as he tried to keep him from actually strangling Schlatt. “We Are **_All_** At Fault!”

_It’d be bad if we had two bodies on our hands…_

Tommy stared at them in disdain. Dread and disappointment already filling up his gut as Niki shifted against his side. He couldn’t help but look away, settling his head tiredly against his knees. His head flared up painfully, protesting at the position, but he ignored it. Closing his eyes he tried to keep the pulsing down, hiding his eyes from the blinding lights in the room.

Dream growled again, voice low and dangerous, sparking with promises that Tommy couldn’t hear.

He was their god after all and he had to make sure everyone behaved properly. Or at least that’s what Tommy had understood. Brought them all here, magically having the ability to summon items at will and teleport people to place without pearls. Hell., Tommy had even seen him fly through the air, back wingless as he floated thousands of meters off the ground….

And yet…

Yet Dream couldn’t revive Tubbo. Couldn't bring him back to life. He had stood over him tirelessly as he yelled command after command into the air. George and Sapnap only pulled him away, protectively curling over him after Dream had dropped to the floor. It had only been a few minutes ago, only a few moments away, but… Tommy couldn’t even feel a drop of hope in himself when it was happening.

Tommy bitterly blinked, eyes opening to focus on the fight happening right in front of them all. Watched as Wilbur let Dream tug his hands off of Schlats tired body, as Schlatt quickly scampered away to hide in the corner of the room. His arm was broken, pulled up in a white cast, even his head had been wrapped up in pure white bandage.

“He _Killed_ him!” Wilbur screamed it out, eyes flashing as he tugged his hands out of Dream’s grasp, glaring viciously at Schlatt in the corner. He looked like he wanted to puke, eyes shifting away in guilt. “He fucking _Killed_ him!”

The cuss word lit up something in his mind vaguely waiting for a _‘Language’_ from bad, when it never came it unsettled him. Something curled up his spine and settled on his tongue, he had to swallow to get the bad taste out of his mouth. 

He glanced up, looking for him and finding him buried under a few blankets on the couch. Skeppy was cradled carefully into his side, sleeping peacefully as Bad stared off into space petting his hair. Antfrost was sitting on the other end, face buried into his hands, a few others strewn out between the floorboards...

It doesn’t feel right… not this. Not watching Bad look away as someone cusses. Not Bad who was always happy. Who was always cheerfully trying to make others happy and helping those around him...

It just-... doesn’t feel right...

Seething Dream pushes Wilbur away, “Yeah and you didn’t!” Tommy watches as Wilbur flinches back like he’s been struck by a bullet. Eyes flashing with hurt as he stares down at Dream. “Whether it was the one to pull the trigger-” Dream half whispers, half yells as he flicks his hand to Technoblade. He was tied up in the corner, blankly staring up at the roof, “- Or the one who fucking told him to, it doesn’t fucking matter! _You_ didn’t even try to stop it! You just hoped to god that your fucking brother wouldn’t fucking shoot him!”

He’s screaming now. 

Tommy releases it with a flash. His eyes widened as he felt Niki tense beside him. He was half expecting Dream to pull out his sword. He never yells, he gets excited and shouts yes, but he never _screams_. Niki took a shuddering breath beside him, hands nervously bundling together in her shirt as she stared up at them. Something sad and worried swimming in her eyes. 

Tommy swallowed hard. Gut emptying into nothing as he felt a flat kind of emotion sweeping over him. Feels his mind trying to shut down again as he blocked out the screaming. He had enough, watching his bestfriends was enough. He couldn’t take another violent fight today.

He can bitterly hear them screaming, all of it turning to static in his ears as he desperately tried to block it out by squeezing his eyes shut. It was painful, his mind was screaming at him. Blood pulsing through his ears as squeezed his fingers through his hair and tried to block it all out.

Niki shifted to hold a hand against his side, rocking softly into his side with a comforting mumble. Too low to hear, too soft to understand, but it was enough. He leaned back into it, taking sharp breath as he plugged up his ears with his fingers. Feel her rush her fingers through his hair, murmuring soft words of encouragement and love. He couldn’t help but shift down to lay on her lap, tears burning at his eyes again as he tries to block it all up. 

He can hear something happen, something bad. A crash and then a gasp from Wilbur. Niki stopped, freezing with a rumbly cry, suddenly pulling him back up and out of her lap so that she could dash away to them.

Tommy blinks at the wall, tears falling uncharastically to the floor as he stumbles back into sitting back up. His head swings to the fight. Eyes landing on Wilburs shaking form on the floor. He was on his knees before Dream, hand curled over his chek as he cried. Niki was beside him, pulling him into a hug, tears building up in her eyes as well.

Blinking Tommy’s eyes widen. Curling up to get onto his knees as shock suddenly flooded through his system. Each vein and artery in his body freezing up sluggish as he stared at the tears tumbling down Wilbur’s cheeks violently.

Wilbur was crying… Wilbur- Wilbur was crying! Holy shit-

“I know!” He gasps out, eyes darting to Dream before settling on the ground. They squeezed shut in pain, shoulders shaking with each sob that tumbled from his mouth. “I- I know…”

Dream mumbled something under his breath, body shaking as he shook his head. When he finally stilled, Tommy could see the tears burning at the corners of his eyes. His mask pulled up so that he could stare down at the two forms in front of him.

Tommy shuddered, eyes automatically shifting to Tubbo’s body placed in front of the door. He was still bloody, body covered with the L’manberg flag. It’s vibrant colors soaked into dirty browns from the drying blood. One of his arms was sticking out from the side, palm facing the sky. 

People were gathered around him. George was watching Dream silently as he supported a sleeping Sapnap. Techno was tied up, still covered in his bestfriends bood, blankly staring at everything. Quackity was sleeping, leaning up against the wall, half slumped beside Tubbo. Fundy and Erit were whispering to each other quietly, watching Dream and Wilbur too…

“I- I’m So- S-Sorry!” Wilbur cries, bringing Tommy back to the conversation. He was still on his knees, face peering up at Dream completely this time. “I- I”

Tommy’s focus immediately fell on Dream’s towering form as Wilbur chokes up to much to speak. He was holding back tears, noises getting cut off in his throat as he turned away. He can see George shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye, rousing Sapnap out of his sleep to get ready for anything.

“We all should be.” Dream shakes, his voice still strong and firm. His hands jerk as he tries to keep back his tears, biting his lip to keep a silent sob in “I should have realized that it had all gotten out of control… that it wasn’t just fiction anymore,” He swallows autoible, looking up to keep the tears down. “No- No more.”

Tommy watches, half relieved, as Dream turns away. He takes a step towards the back door of the starter house and pauses. He turns towards Tubbo, eyeing his small form beneath the flag.

“From now one we don’t hold grudges,” He stops to take a deep shuddering breath, eyes closing silently. “No more fighting, no more of this fucking bullshit!”

He whimpers again, head swinging to glare into everyone's eyes. Not even glancing at Tommy before he turns again. “No more, L’manberg, or ‘Manberg’. No fucking Great Dream SMP! Just us! Just friends being _friends_...”

He shakes his head, voice hitching as he swallows a tear. “No more…”

He lets out one last whimper, wiping away the tears that had managed to slip out in the statements. He then turns, not looking at anyone, before he rushes out the door. He can see George stand up to follow him, hands curled to his chest with a worried look. He shuts the door behind him, leaving the rest of them to stare at the door for a few more seconds.

Wilbur stays kneeled on the floor. Niki was at his side supporting him as he cried loudly into his hands. She was shaking too, silently joining in on mourning the loss of their friend…

All Tommy could do was frown, Dream’s words echoing through his head...

No more, huh?...

Tommy hums, a slight smile coming to his face as he thinks about it.

There wouldn’t be anymore wars, or fights. No more fear and anger muddling up his thoughts every time he wanted to go outside and see his house, his lands. No more pissed off friends and hurtful words burning in his mind...

No more- Just, no more. Like that.

Tears bubbled up at his eyes, but for the first time in all of his life they felt so fucking happy! He couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter. Laughing at it all, every single fucking peice of shit floating in his brain. His fucking head. Because it was just too fucked up!

He sees the others glance at him, trying to hide their stares as they watch him in horror. Tommy couldn’t help it, he laughed at that too. Voice getting higher and higher as the tears just kept pouring from his eyes happily. It was just to fucking heartbreaking not to laugh!

It was so fucking sad- So fucking morbid because it’s all that Tubbo wanted! It’s all he every asked, all he ever fucking _screamed_ for.

It’s all he wanted, _needed_ …

...And all it took was for him to die…

His laughter stuttered. The bubbling joy turning into a sob with each breath and shaky movement. Tommy couldn’t stop the sounds from breaking from his mouth into loud sobs and voice cracks as they tore holes into his throat yet again.

Watches as Niki’s face jumps from worry to horror as Tommy breaks down right in front of her. As Wilbur jumps up to his feet to slide in next to him, as Niki follows suit. Both of them had tears streaming from their eyes. He could even see others around the room wincing and jolting to try and find a way to comfort him, but-

Tommy shook his head, the ragged cough exciting his mouth as Wilbur scooped him up into his lap like he was a little child. And maybe he was, maybe that's all they ever were. Just fucking children playing around with things beyond them. Tubbo and him were only ever trying to have fun, so yeah, he’s a fucking child.

So he lets Wilbur rock him as he gasped breathlessly into his chest. Let Niki paw at his hair and whisper sweet words into his hair. Let everyone and everything cradle him into existence as he called out for his dead best friend...

“...It’s okay, though, it’s okay.” Tommy whispered trying to wrap his head around it. Because- Tommy whimpered as Wilbur mumbled something under his breath to him, face buried in his hair. Because Tubbo’s finally got what he wanted.

He’s finally free, finally happy up in the clouds somewhere playing with bees and waiting for Tommy to come and join him. Waiting for them all to meet back up so that they can actually share a community together again.

He’s free, he’s finally free.

Tommy smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek as he glanced at the body a few feet away…

He’s somewhere happier now. And that’s okay… It’s all okay because Tubbo finally got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for now. I do have plans for this, but I don't know if I'll ever get to it...
> 
> If I made any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me, I barely reread this. Either way I loved writing this, I had it in my mind ever since the event went down. It was very fun!
> 
> My brother was just making so many dirty jokes during the writing of this book. (For new readers me and my brother share the same computer and he reads my stuff sometimes.) I was just like- No, please, dear god he's dying. It's platonic, Please!- He wouldn't stop laughing!

**Author's Note:**

> Blep!


End file.
